The Great Nogard
is a bot account owned by Backflip Studios that is automatically added to a player's friends list located in the Social menu. He is also Head of the Blazing Gale House. 's level, park and amount of resources changes depending on the level of the player that is visiting. When visiting 's park, the following information is displayed: *If the visiting player's level is under 10: **Level 10 ** 965,598 ** 8,780 ** 999,832 *If the visiting player is level 10-30: **Level 20 ** 12,628,877 ** 799,291,635 ** 8,916,912 *If the visiting player is level 30-40: **Level 30 ** 130,439,882 ** 3,351,631,905 ** 35,825,579 The information provided here is incomplete, and may be inaccurate. The Park TheGreatNogardLevel10Park.jpg|Level 10 Park TheGreatNogardLevel20Park.jpg|Level 20 Park IMG_1635.png|Level 130 Park In his level 10 park, he has the Starting Island, the First Galaxy Island and the Dragonarium. In his level 20 park, he has fourstandard islands, two upgraded Galaxy Islands, the Perch of Kairos with Kairos, the Epic Breeding Island, a starting tier Gemstone Island, and the Dragonarium. In his level 30 park, he has six standard islands, three upgraded Galaxy Islands, the Perch of Kairos with Kairos, the Epic Breeding Sanctuary, a starting tier Gemstone Island, and the Dragonarium. Below is a list of which habitats with which dragons are in them, which decorations/obstacles, which egg pedestals, and which buildings are on each island of 's level 30 park. The recorded levels for each dragon can be seen by clicking on a habitat the dragon is located in or viewing it in the Dragonarium. | *'Magic Portal *'Decorations/Obstacles:' **Chalice of the Vale (1x) **Jadeite Oasis (1x) **Happy Tree (8x) **Small Tree (6x) **Stone Path (142) **Golden Path (71) *'Buildings' **Shrines ***Plant Shrine - Gold ***Fire Shrine - Platinum ***Earth Shrine - Bronze ***Cold Shrine - Gold ***Lightning Shrine - Gold ***Water Shrine - Platinum ***Air Shrine - Gold ***Metal Shrine - Bronze **Colosseum **Dragonsai Gifting Tree *'Perch of Kairos' **Kairos *'Habitats:' **Treasure Habitat (1x) ***Bronze Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Electrum Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Bronze Dragon - Lvl 10 **Treasure Habitat (1x) ***Silver Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Platinum Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Gold Dragon - Lvl 10 **Olympus Habitat (1x) ***Hydra Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Hydra Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Victory Dragon - Lvl 10 *'Egg Pedestals:' **Top-Left Corner ***Luminous Dragon ***Ember Dragon ***Gamma Dragon ***Glass Dragon ***Firework Dragon ***Rainbow Dragon ***Bronze Olympus Dragon ***Pollen Dragon ***Mountain Dragon ***Moon Dragon **Top-Right Corner ***Palladium Dragon ***Lotus Dragon ***Sand Dragon ***Flash Dragon ***Iron Dragon ***Swamp Dragon ***Chrome Dragon ***Rust Dragon ***Sun Dragon ***Rainbow Dragon **Bottom-Left Corner ***Earth Dragon ***Lightning Dragon ***Plant Dragon ***Water Dragon ***Tree Dragon ***Quake Dragon ***Victory Dragon ***Ruby Dragon ***Cyclops Dragon ***Metal Dragon ***Ouroboros Dragon **Bottom-Right Corner ***Fire Dragon ***Ice Dragon ***Flower Dragon ***Frostfire Dragon ***Lava Dragon ***Cold Dragon ***Swamp Dragon ***Moon Dragon ***Smoke Dragon ***Summer Dragon ***Seasonal Dragon | *'Magic Portal *'Decorations/Obstacles:' **Swimming Hole (1x) **Snowy Tree (17x) **Yellow Tree (4x) **Small Tree (2x) **Red Tree (2x) **Big Tree (2x) **Huge Tree (2x) *'Habitats:' **Earth Habitat (1x) ***Sand Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Earth Habitat (1x) ***Moss Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Quake Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Earth Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Cold Habitat (1x) ***Mountain Dragon - Lvl 7 ***Cold Dragon - Lvl 14 ***Arctic Dragon - Lvl 8 **Giant Cold Habitat (1x) ***Glare Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Glare Dragon - Lvl 20 ***Ruin Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Glacier Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Iceberg Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Water Habitat (1x) ***Swamp Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Water Dragon - Lvl 8 ***Shimmer Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Current Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Water Habitat (1x) ***Salamander Dragon - Lvl 9 ***Rain Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Mud Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Seaweed Dragon - Lvl 10 **Metal Habitat (1x) ***Sulfur Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Palladium Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Metal Habitat (1x) ***Meteor Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Scoria Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Scoria Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Quicksilver Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Seasonal Habitat (1x) ***Summer Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Seasonal Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Summer Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Seasonal Dragon - Lvl 10 | *'Magic Portal *'Decorations/Obstacles:' **Bed of Roses (1x) **Flower Box (12x) **Bush (3x) **Yellow Tree (2x) **Small Tree (13x) **Red Tree (2x) **Big Tree (3x) **Huge Tree (2x) **Stone Path (73) **Marble Path (14) **Brick Path (24) *Buildings **Shrines ***Plant Dragon Boost ***Fire Dragon Boost ***Earth Dragon Boost ***Cold Dragon Boost ***Lightning Dragon Boost ***Water Dragon Boost ***Air Dragon Boost ***Metal Dragon Boost **Treat Farms ***Large Treat Farm (3x) ***Huge Treat Farm (3x) **Nursery **Enchanted Breeding Cave **Hibernation Cave **Dragon Track **Storage Tower | *'Magic Portal *'Decorations/Obstacles:' **Rainbow Fountain (1x) **Yellow Tree (12x) **Small Tree (11x) **Big Tree (1x) **Huge Tree (1x) **Marble Path (15) **Golden Path (30) *Buildings **Shrines ***Light Dragon Boost ***Dark Dragon Boost *'Habitats:' **Large Dark Habitat (1x) ***Wisp Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Wisp Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Baby) ***Mirage Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Dark Habitat (1x) ***Fungus Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Abyss Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Fungus Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Abyss Dragon - Lvl 18 **Large Dark Habitat (1x) ***Shadow Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Dark Dragon - Lvl 15 **Large Light Habitat (1x) ***Hypnotic Dragon - Lvl 8 ***Glass Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Light Dragon - Lvl 17 **Large Light Habitat (1x) ***Heat Dragon - Lvl 9 ***Ember Dragon - Lvl 9 ***Luminous Dragon - Lvl 18 ***Wind Dragon - Lvl 18 **Large Light Habitat (1x) ***Radiant Dragon - Lvl 9 ***Nectar Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Phantom Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Lotus Dragon - Lvl 18 **Moon Habitat (1x) ***Moon Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Moon Habitat (1x) ***Moon Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Moon Dragon - Lvl 1 **Sun Habitat (1x) ***Sun Dragon - Lvl 10 **Large Sun Habitat (1x) ***Sun Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Sun Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Sun Dragon - Lvl 1 | *'Magic Portal' *'Decorations/Obstacles:' **Bush (46x) **Small Tree (11x) **Stone Path (21x) **Golden Path (70x) *'Buildings' **Fountain of Youth *'Habitats:' **Giant Plant Habitat (1x) ***Orchid Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Baby) ***Fungus Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Pepper Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Luminous Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Evergreen Dragon - Lvl 3 **Large Water Habitat (1x) ***Abyss Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Baby) ***Iceberg Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Water Dragon - Lvl 21 (Elder) ***Mud Dragon - Lvl 3 **Large Earth Habitat (1x) ***Moss Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Baby) ***Root Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Tree Dragon - Lvl 3 **Giant Fire Habitat (1x) ***Blazing Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Heat Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Ember Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Coral Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Baby) ***Lava Dragon - Lvl 3 **Giant Lightning Habitat (1x) ***Crystal Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Lightning Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Wisp Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Baby) ***Sonic Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Ash Dragon - Lvl 3 **Large Cold Habitat (1x) ***Arctic Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Mountain Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Fountain of Youth) ***Snow Dragon - Lvl 3 **Large Air Habitat (1x) ***Air Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Fog Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Pollen Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Wind Dragon - Lvl 20 - (Baby) | *'Habitats:' **Left-Habitat ***Jade Dragon - Lvl 2 ***Jade Dragon - Lvl 10 **Top-Habitat ***None **Right-Habitat ***Ruby Dragon - Lvl 3 ***Ruby Dragon - Lvl 10 **Bottom-Habitat ***None | *'Galaxy Islands:' **First Galaxy Island (4th Upgrade) ***Sorarian Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Polarian Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Arcturian Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Sorarian Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Polarian Dragon - Lvl 10 **Second Galaxy Island (3rd Upgrade) ***Bizurian Dragon - Lvl 10 ***Antarian Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Bizurian Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Antarian Dragon - Lvl 10 **Third Galaxy Island (2nd Upgrade) ***Arcturian Dragon - Lvl 1 ***Arcturian Dragon - Lvl 10 }} Cooperative Breeding Players are able to use the Cooperative Breeding Cave to breed with 's dragon. This dragon changes every few weeks. 's current dragon is: Sorarian Dragon Gifting Gems Players are unable to gift gems to , but if a player is level 10 or lower then The Great Nogard will gift the player a gem. Appearances During the Secrets of Spellform event, would appear in a player's park petrified, and at a maximum of two times a day. Gallery TheGreatNogardSocialSorryMessage.jpg|Gifting Attempt Message (New) TheGreatNogardGiftingAttemptMessage.jpg|Gifting Attempt Message Notes * was added as part of a tutorial update to help players learn how to use the friends list and gift gems. **Android received the update on November 6, 2014, and Apple received the update on December 1, 2014 * "Nogard" is "Dragon" backwards. * can offer all the Galaxy Dragons for breeding in the Cooperative Breeding Cave. * On October 11, 2017 the design of the Colosseum was changed, and the view of the Iron Dragon's egg pedestal on the second island has since been obstructed.